Remember Me
by kendallynnt
Summary: Anya and Eli have been the best of friends for years, and finialy admit to have feelings for each other. But when Eli get's into an accident, and can't remember he loves Anya. Can Anya help him remember he loves her? or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

6 Years earlier

Anya and her family were camping with Eli's family for the weekend. She and Eli decided to go for a hike.

"Come on slow poke" Anya said to Eli who was trying to catch his break from the high altitude.

"I'm hurry as fast as I can" He said out of breath.

Anya was fed up with waiting so she went on a head a little further. She was exploring around when she found a little passage between rocks.

"Hey Eli come here quick" she yelled.

Eli got enough strength to run up to her. "Wow that's cool. Let's go in" He said as he entered. Anya followed.

"This should be our secret place, and if we ever lose each other will meet here" She said.

"And to prove it.." Eli pulled out his tiny pocket knife and started carving into the tree.

"Doesn't that hurt the tree?" Anya worried.

"No way" He finished carving. "look" He pointed to the tiny carving that read, 'Anya + Eli = BFF'S'.

"This proves this place is ours" She smiled, and reached for Eli's hand. He pulled away. "Sorry" She felt a little awkward.

"No don't worry about it, I pulled away because of this" He leaned in slowly and kisses her left check and smiled. Anya smiled back.

"Anya, Eli" Eli's mother shouted looking for them.

"Sh, don't tell anyone about our secret place" Eli said. Anya nodded and followed him out.

Years later…

Anya brushed her hair and fixed her make-up preparing for her finial year of high school. She needed to look good. She put on her blue school uniform and smiled at herself in the mirror. She thought to herself, to grade 11. So she tucked her blue shirt into her brown coloured skirt.

"Perfect" she said. "Very,,,mature" She laughed and walked downstairs.

"Honey you ready for grade 12?" Her mother smiled as she set a plat of toast in front of her daughter.

"Yes, oh and Eli just got his license so he wants to drive me to school"

"Aw how cute. I still can't believe you guys have been friends for like 18 years" Her mother smiled.

"I know it's crazy, he's like my little brother" She stuffed her mouth with toast.

"Little brother you have a crush on"

"What? I don't like Eli"

"Sure you don't honey"

"I don't, if I did then why did I date Sav?"

"Alright alright"

Anya finished her toast as Eli's car honk was heard. "Bye mom" She kissed her quick and ran out the door. "Hey Eli, wow nice car" She was speechless. He showed up in a hearse. A freaking funeral hearse, and she loved it.

"Thanks. Now get in" He said. Anya got in the shot gun seat.

"Wow riding in a hearse. I love it" She turned to radio on and started jamming. "I can't wait to see everyone's expression when they see this"

"Me either, but does it really matter?"

"No, but it'll be really funny" She laughed and started singing to the song and dancing in her seat.

Eli smiled and laughed while driving.

"Come on party pooper, I know you know this song, sing with me" She hit him lightly on the arms.

"I'm not much of a singer. I usually do my singing in the shower" He laughed.

"You sing in the shower?" She couldn't stop laughing. "I can't picture you doing that"

"Well I wouldn't want you to picture me singing in the shower" Anya figured out what he ment and was embarrassed. "Relax I'm kidding Anya" He laughed. She nervously smiled back at him.

Lucky for Anya school was just around the corner.

She was greeted by her 2 best friends, Fiona and Holly J.

"Come on Anya" Holly J said as she got out.

"We have a lot to plan" Fiona dragged her away from Eli.

Anya looked back to Eli getting out and talking to his girl friend Clare and best friend Adam, because at school they had different lives and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember me part 2

"That Eli is is really werid" Holly J said.

"Who drives in a hearse to school?" Fiona added and laughed. "Why were you in the hearse with him anyway?"

Anya thought for a minutes. Since Eli was new they didn't know they had been friends for years. " He owed me a favourite and I was running late to school so he asked me for a ride"

"Oh alright then" Fiona rolled her eyes and the 3 girls kept walking.

Anya wanted to tell her friends she's friends with Eli, but her friends wouldn't accept it, so it's better to keep it a secret.

Anya walked into English class quietly before listening to the teacher go on and on about shakspere.

At Lunch…

Anya walked into the caf with a tray consisting of her lunch. Holly J, Fiona and all her friends were helping out and she wasn't allowed, so she was alone at lunch. She could sit with Eli, Clare and Adam, but she thought it would be werid.

"Hey Anya" Eli called out. She looked at him. "Come sit with us"

"Alright" She got up and sat beside Adam. "Hey Adam and Clare"

"Hey Anya" Adam said before stuffing his face with his ham sandwhich.

Clare didn't say much just stared at Anya.

Anya picked at her sandwhich, she looked over to holly J and fiona walking by, she ducked.

"Something wrong Anya?" Eli asked.

"Huh? No..Just…"She stalled. "Trying to get back into the swing of school" She lied.

"Yeah it's a hard adjustment" Adam nodded in agrrement.

"Right, well I must be going sorry guys" She started to get up.

"Bye" Clare finially said as anya left.

Anya walked quickly away only to bump into someone spilling her almost empty tray on his back. "I'm..I'm so sorry"

He turned around and smiled at her. "No worries" Anya looked up at him and smiled. He was pretty cute with his brown hair and blue eyes. "Owen" He said.

"Anya" She replied back with a flirty smile.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" He shuggred.

"Okay owen times up now get" Eli walked in the conversation and gave owen a evil glare.

"See ya around Anya" He smiled and walked off. Anya flashed a flirty smile till he was gone, before turning to face Eli with an angry expression.

"Eli, what the hell? A cute guy asks me out and you get all protective?"

"look Anya I've heard bad things about him, and since were friends I watch out for you"

Anya was about to retaliate when she realized everyone was starring at her, even Holly J and Fiona. Crap, they knew they were friends.

"Look Eli, I'm older then you, I'm a big girl I think I can handle myself"

"I know it's just…him" Eli replied.

"Look I have my own judgement on guys alright?" She didn't wait for a reply from him and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember me part 3

Anya felt a little bad about yelling at Eli, but he should really mind his own business. He's so over protective of her. He's like her annoying big brother, but she still loved him as a brother.

It was the end of 3th period and the halls were filled with kids and teachers trying to get to class on time. Anya walked alone and saw Eli.

"Eli" She called out. He didn't turn around, but put his arm around Clare.

Anya took it as a sign that he was mad at her, and she walked to class.

"Hey Anya" A male voice said to her as she turned around. She turned back around to Adam standing there. She stood a little shocked he was talking to her without Eli. "I just wanted you to know Eli is mad, but he's just upset you yelled at him"

"But he's the one who butted into my boy life" She gave him a look.

"Look, I myself wouldn't have done that, but you guys are close friends, and he cares. Give him that okay?" Anya crossed her arms and thought for a minutes. The bell rang warning them they had 3 minutes left to get to class. "Gotta run Anya. Keep that in mind" He smiled and ran off.

Anya kept the thought about Eli trying to protect her in her head all second period.

"Hey" She heard a whispered behind her. She turned around to Owen. "Got a extra pen?"

"Yes" She nodded and handed him one.

"Thanks babe" Anya turned around to a big smile growing on her face. Did he really just call her babe.

Holly J hit her arm softy and smiled. She mouthed 'he so likes you'. Anya repiled 'shut up' and laughed to herself.

When that finial bell went off Anya couldn't be happier. She really needed to talk to Eli. Now was a good chance.

Eli was alone standing by his car. He must of saw Anya coming because he quickly got into his car.

"Eli wait" She tapped his window lightly. He rolled it down and gave her a look.

"You want to yell at me some more?" Anya saw the angry in his eyes when he said that. Why was he so upset?

"No I wanted to apoligze, I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sorry"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes a thousand times yes"

He looked at her for a minute. "Get in"

"Thank you Eli" She smiled and got in. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He started the car, and pulled out.

"Why do you care so much about who I date? And especially Owen?"

Eli stopped the car and looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"_It's just..nothing.."He looked away and started driving. _

"_Fine, be secretive to your best friend" She said as for him to get the hint and sat quietly _

_He pulled up to her drive way and stopped the car. "Thanks" Was all she said before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Eli drove off without a word. _

_Anya walked into her house and screamed. _

"_Well hello to you too" Her mother laughed and walked in the room. Anya gave her mother a 'not funny' look. "Who put salt in your pepper shaker?"_

"_Mom it's Eli he.." She made a grunting sound._

"_He finally tell you he likes you?" She frowned. _

"_Mom, get this though your skull he doesn't like me like that, and I don't like him like that" She said angry. _

"_Just wait. So why is he so.." She imitated her daughters grunt sound. _

"_So a cute guy finally asks me out, and Eli goes all 'I've heard bad things about him' and 'he's not good for you' and blah" She vented. _

"_He is your best friend and cares about you" _

"_I know it's just..why does he care so much?"_

"_Well he.." Anya's phone went off. _

"_Hold on mom" She pulled her phone out and read the text. "It's from Owen" _

"_Who's Owen?" Her mother looked at her. _

"_Oh the cute boy who asked me out today. He wants to go for a movie tonight. Can I go please mom?" She gave her a puppy dog face. _

"_If he comes to pick you up and I meet him"_

"_He said he would at 7, is it okay if I go?"_

_Her mother sighed. "I guess" _

_Anya squealed and hugged her mother. "Thank you thank you more" She ran upstairs to get ready. _

_With Eli…_

_Eli layed in his bed throwing his foam ball at the ceiling. _

"_Your so boring" Clare sat on his bed beside him and sighed. _

"_sorry I'm not the entertainment comity"_

"_What's wrong with you lately? You seem so..depressed and weird" _

_Eli looked at Clare. "Your right I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you?"_

"_How?" Clare raised and eyebrow at him. _

"_Movies tonight? The two of us? Ladies choice" He smiled. _

"_Really? And you won't chicken out if I pick a girly movie?"_

_He put one hand over his heart. "Goldsworthy honour" _

"_Alright" She happy sighed. _

_With Anya…_

_Anya touched my her shiny pink lip gloss as she heard the door bell ring. _

"_Anya, come down here, someone wants to see you" Her mother yelled. _

_Anya smiled as she walked down the stairs only to have her smile fade as to who was at the door. _

_She crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, and talk about us" Sav looked down at his shoes.

"What us? Were over" Anya didn't move an inch.

"Can we..take a walk?"

"A quick one fine" She sighed and started walking with Sav.

"So you look great Anya" Sav said to break the silence.

"Get to the point Sav, I don't have all day you know" She looked at him annoyed.

"Look Anya, I can't stop thinking about you. I still love you and want you back"

Anya looked at him. "You don't mean that. You just want me for my money again Sav"

"If I didn't mean it, would I do this?" He cupped her face and kissed her. Anya looked at him deep in the eyes speechless. "Do you believe me now?" Anya nodded fast and uneasy. "So you want to get back together?"

"Um..I..can I think about it?"

"Sure Anya take as long as you need. I'll see you later" He kisses her hand and walked off.

Anya stood there for a second confused. She didn't know what to feel or do. One thing she did know, she wasn't over Sav at all, but really liked Owen.

"Crap Owen" She said to herself and ran back home and finished getting ready just in time for him to show up at her door.

"Mom this is Owen, the boy I was telling you about" Anya smiled as she introduced her to her mother.

"Very nice to meet you Owen" Her mother said.

"Oh and these are for you" Owen pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers and handed them to her mother.

"Oh how sweet. Well you 2 go have fun" Her mother ran to put the flowers in a vase.

"Ready to go Anya?" Owen opened the door for her, then the car door.

She smiled. "Thank you" She got in and he drove.

With Eli and Clare..

"Damnit Clare I can't go any father" Eli screamed at Clare as they hit rush hour traffic.

"Sorry I just don't want to be stuck in traffic"

"I don't either" He slammed his head on the wheel and closed his eyes praying this traffic goes faster. For some reason the image of Anya popped into his head. Her beautiful blue eyes and perfect brown hair and faced danced around his mind. He couldn't get her image in his head. He opened his eyes and starred at Clare. Her image disappeared.

"Eli are you okay? You seem out of it. Want me to drive?"

"I'm fine Clare"

"Really cause.."

"Clare I'm fine honestly" Eli cut her off in mid sentence.

Traffic sped up a little and Eli saw a familiar car. He starred out his window and read the license plate number. He remember it from the car he egged a little while ago, and when he saw who was inside he was shocked. Owen, and a girl? He wondered who would be sick enough to actually be seen with Owen. He kept his eyes on the car waiting for a glance at the girl. Then his face widen and was shocked. Anya? What was she doing with him?

"Eli look out" Clare shouted bursting his train of thought. He realized he wasn't paying attention and rammed the front of his hearse into the back of a convertible.

"Oh shit" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eli sat scared in the front of his car as the tall, buff man came out of the car, to see him. Eli had never been this scared before in his life. He had to get out of this somehow unharmed.

"Hey punk" The man waked over and Eli slowing rolled down the window and looked at him. "You owe me 300 bucks"

"For what may I ask?" Eli asked trying to be smart, but the man didn't find it amusing.

"You think this is funny?" He looked at Eli angry. "This car cost 2 thousand dollars, and it's not even mine. So I suggest you shut up and pay up"

"What if I don't?" Eli gave him a 'make me' look.

"Eli don't make him mad" Clare whispered and grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Either you give me 300 bucks or you'll be in the hospital"

Anya's POV

Anya and Owen were walking to the movies and Anya's wondering eyes caught Eli getting beat up by a buff man.

"Excuse me for one minute Owen" Anya ran as quickly as she could over to Eli.

"Eli what did you do this time?" She looked at his bleeding lip.

"Stay out of this, this is between me and him" The buff guy said before swinging at him. Anya threw herself in front of Eli getting punched in the face.

"Anya are you okay?" Eli said concerned.

Anya wiped her mouth with the side of her hand which was no covered in blood. She looked up at Eli.

"No one does this to my best friend" Eli curled his left fist and punched the guy in the stomach, and then the face.

"Eli stop it" Anya screamed and pulled him away. She pulled him away untill they weren't scene. Anya took shallow breaths trying to catch her breath, "Eli what the hell was that?" She stayed silent trying to catch his breath.

" I couldn't stand seeing him hurt you. In face I can't see you hurt at all"

"Eli what the hell is wrong his you lately. You seem so protective of me, you know next year were going to be apart, and you can't protect me from everything"

"I know it's just.." Eli caught his breath and looked into Anya's eyes quickly before kissing her. Anya was shocked and confused. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. She kissed him back. She smiled before he pulled away. Anya didn't know what to say..or do. "I'm sorry Anya" He looked away quick then held her hands tight looking into her big brown eyes. "Anya..can I be honest with you for a second?" Anya was confused but nodded quick. "We have been best friends forever, but for awhile I've had feelings for you. The reason I'm acting like an idiot is because I care about you very much and I lied about Owen being a bad guy, he's great..I just wish it was me who was with you" He paused. "I love you Anya, more then a best friend" Anya didn't know what to say. She was completely shocked. This explains why he's been acting so weird. Anya wasn't sure of her feelings for Eli. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I though I'd tell you anyway" He turned from her and started walking away.

Anya wasn't sure what to do so she just walked back to Owen.

"Hey babe" He put his arm around her. "What happened to your lip?"

"It's nothing" She wiped her lip and kept walking keeping all her thoughts on what Eli had said.

Anya kept her eyes on the movie screen but her mind drifted to Eli. She still couldn't believe it. She thought to herself why didn't she tell him first.

"I'm sorry Owen I have to go again" Anya got up and ran out the door, hoping Eli was still there and she wasn't to late. She ran out and saw Eli throwing rocks into the pond.

"Eli" She screamed. He looked up at her. "Eli I love you" She yelled across the street. Eli got up and started running over to her. He made it to about half way across the street when a speeding car ran and hit Eli causing his body to roll up the front window sheild and him to fall to the ground. "Eli no" Anya screamed and busted into tears running over to him. "Eli" She whispered and held his body upwards and still.

"Anya.." He whispered weak.

"Don't do this to me Eli" She cried and noticed the blood coming from him.

"Anya..be brave for the both of us, please" He begged weakly.

Anya cried and kissed her best friend for the first time realizing she may never get the chance again.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Eli was rushed into the hospital, with Anya never leaving his side. She wanted to be with him no matter what. She went as far as outside the operation room. The doctors wouldn't let her in there. She paced around the waiting room crying until she finally fell asleep on a chair around 6am.

She didn't sleep much, but she did have a dream.

She dreamed she was sitting in a field of flowers in a pretty white dress. She felt the wind hit her face and she smiled. She felt happy.

"Anya" She heard a familiar voice and smiled at the calm voice of Eli. She turned her head and smiled at him in a tux. He ran over. "You ready?" He held out his hand for her.

She took it and stood up. At that moment she realized what was going on. She realized her white dress was a wedding dress. Her and Eli were getting married. Anya didn't want to get married, but being here with Eli, she changed her mind. She walked down the isle holding Eli's arm. The preacher said. "speak now or forever hold your peace" when Anya felt a shake, and a female voice say her name over and over again.

"Anya sweetie" Anya opened her eyes to a nurse shaking her gently. "He's awake"

Anya rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched. The nurse led her to Eli's room. When she walked in she saw Eli's sitting there wide awake starring into space.

"I'll leave you two alone" The nurse left the room.

Anya took a seat beside Eli in the chair and put her hands on her knees and sighed before she spoke.

"Hi Eli" She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi" He looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him confused.

"Who's Eli?"

"Wh-what do you mean? Your Eli"

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "I am? Then who are you?"

"I'm Anya, Anya Macpherson, your best friend"

"You're my girlfriend aren't you?"

Anya really wanted to say yes, and was about to when Clare ran into the room.

"Eli sweetie" She ran right over to him and hugged him. Anya tip toed out of the room trying not to be scene.

She thought to herself. 'He doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember he loves me then'

As much as Anya wasn't sure she wanted to tell Eli, after this she wished he'd remember. She wanted him to remember her and be okay. She had to get his memory back. But what if he never gets it back? What if he never remember he loves her? Anya had to do something… Anything.

Sorry it's short, and for not updating, I've been busy with school, but more coming promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Anya spent the next week visiting Eli while she wasn't in school. She hoped he'd remember her, but no luck. The closet he came was remembering they were suppose to go to the movies soon. She slowly felt her faith fading.

"Anya what's wrong?" Eli asked Anya calmly, noticing her eyes filling with tears.

"Nothing, I'm…I just need to.."Anya left the room in a hurry and slid to the floor crying. She'd given up, her heart was broken.

"Anya sweetie" Her mother ran up to her and hugged her while her daughter cried. "You can't give up yet"

"Mom it's been 2 weeks, we've lost him, I've lost him forever" She sobbed.

"Aw Sweetie" Her mother rubbed her back.

"I need to be alone" She got up and ran. She ran away from all her problems, she needed to get away.

She ran not knowing where she was going, but she stopped when she noticed she was at the tree with their names carved in it. She started at it for a minute. "This is where I first told you I loved you, and this is where it will be the last" She pulled out a bottle of pills and took one, then another, until she finished the bottle. She waited for the pills to kick in. It was 3 hours later when she started to feel dizzy and fell. She felt someone grab her and run away with her, but she was to knocked out to notice.

She woke up in her bed at home scared and confused.

"Mom?" She yelled out. She got even more scared when she didn't get an answer. Her door slowly opened to a tall, black shadow. She curled her knee's into a ball.

"Honey"

"Dad?" She busted into tears at his very sight. She hadn't seen him in years. He hugged her as she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard your going through some stuff, and I thought you'd need your dad"

She nodded. "I missed you so much, and I need you more then ever" She hugged him again.

"I know I know, I'm sorry for not being around. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, you're my dad"

Anya and her dad spent the whole night talking about school, life, Eli and Owen even came up.

"So you really like this boy huh?" He asked.

"More then like, Dad I love him"

"Well if you love him, don't let him go. If he doesn't remember you, make him, or make him love you again"

"But what if he doesn't love me still? Or again?"

He sighed. "Sometimes you just have to take that risk"

"But he has a girlfriend"

He sighed. "Well baby girl….you'll have to wait for them to break up"

"Or I can break them up…." Anya said as she thought of an idea.

"Anya, that's not fair"

She pouted. "I know, but I need to make him love me. I just don't know how"

"Well he loved you for you once, maybe he'll love you for you again"

"You really think so?" She flashed a bright grin.

"OF course, and if he doesn't, his loss"

"Thanks dad" She hugged her dad tight again.

"No problem sweetie" He smiled.

The next day at school Anya was surprised to see Eli walking down the hall.

"Eli?" She said to herself and walked over to him. "Hey Eli what are you doing back at school so soon?"

"Well the doctors said I could come back, but I need an assistant"

"Oh well I'm here" She smiled.

"Thanks Anya, but I already have someone"

A girl with brown pig tales came up to me behind me.

"Imogen Moreno pleased to meet you" She smiled sticking her hand out for a handshake.


	9. Chapter 9

(I decided to bring this story back so your welcome and enjoy)

Anya stared at this girl for a moment wondering who she was and want she wanted with Eli. Anya knew she wasn't with him just to help. She could see it in her eyes that she liked Eli. Anya shook her hand nicely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anya, Anya Macpherson"

She smiled. "Your Anya Macpherson?" Anya nodded confused because she just told her that. "Wow I finally get to meet you. I've heard a lot about you"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"That's you're a very smart student, and going to Toronto U" She tilted her head to the side and looked at me.

Anya nodded. "Yes, that is correct"

"Well that's very cool"

"I hate to ruin this moment but me and Imogen are going to be late for History" Eli added.

"Right, sorry. I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Imogen"

"You too Anya" She walked away trying to hold Eli's hand. I glared at her before I walked off to class.

Anya walked off to class with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seeing Imogen and Eli walking off like that made me feel angry, and upset. Was I jealous? No Anya Jealous? Not possible. She kept walking off to class trying to shake the feeling.

She walked into class and sat in the middle of the room.

"Hey" Owen whispered behind her. She didn't respond. "Anya baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She whispered.

But she wasn't fine. She was hurt, heart broken and every upset feeling in the world.

"Anya your not you can tell me"

She wanted to tell him so bad, but she was afraid she'd lose him too. She couldn't afford to lose him too.

"Just some trouble at home, not big deal" She finally said something.

Owen sighed. "Fine don't tell me, but I'm going to keep begging you to tell me"

It hurt Anya not to tell Owen about this, especially because he was her boyfriend. She couldn't tell her friends either because they would laugh at her for crushing on someone younger.

There was only one person she could talk to. It would take everything in her to talk to this person but she had to.

After School Anya walked over to this person's door and knocked nervously. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Anya what are you doing here?" The girl gave Anya a look and Anya gulped down feeling this was a mistake.


End file.
